


Settling In

by Wallowinginthewoods



Series: Bucky saves peter from hydra, and their lives w the avengers after [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Tony and Steve acting as Peter's father figures, idk honestly forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: The Avengers Compound was definitely a change in scene and pace from HYDRA. It was strange - and often difficult - to settle into a routine so far from anything they'd ever known, but with the help of their fathers and Bucky, Peter and Fenya begin to heal....and find a home.





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> At the end the text gets all clumped together and I've tried fixing it but it just stays the same so sorry about that! It's kinda tricky to read but still pls try, hopefully it's just a glitch and won't happen to any future chapter :)
> 
> This is a lot shorter than the first chapter but I figured it works better that way because I'm planning on doing one shots to cover the years they all spend together as Fenya and Peter grow up. 
> 
> Also I can't exactly remember how old they were in chapter one (I think 7?) but they act more 5/6ish here, so just imagine them as little kids. I'll make ages clearer as they get older in later one shots.
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy:P

After their first day in the compound, with Tony offering Bucky place to stay - that Steve would have demanded anyway had he not - things had been a little hectic. Following Peter's examination with Bruce, he was deemed healthy and released, unlike Fenya who still had a good few days of recovering ahead of her, and Tony had began work setting up their rooms in the compound. There was mention of a DNA test once more but Bucky, Steve and Tony were very thankful that Bruce could conduct it without taking an obvious swab of DNA and placing the question of it they were really wanted in the children's minds, and instead could use the small, easily acquired form of DNA that he had gathered while the children were distracted - or asleep in Fenya's case - during their check overs.

As Bucky promised, and the fathers already knew in a sense, the tests cam back positive. Tony would have marveled over how HYDRA could have possibly combined their DNA's and used them to make two children that were coherent to both their samples - he also would have spent quite a lot of time contemplating how on earth HYDRA got their samples, had he not been overcome with the fact that it was now fact, he was a father. He and Steve were fathers. 

And that, is how you would find Tony stark, the notoriously snarky and cold man portrayed in the media, curled up in a med bay chair beside his daughter, awaiting her arise. She had been asleep since the night the three arrived and had stayed there way for 2 days so far, Bruce wasn't concerned as her body had a lot of healing to do and similar to Steve's, would likely shut down to recharge considering the power it took to heal so quickly. Over her stay in the med bay she'd had everybody visit her, well everybody that had been allowed but Tony, who really had taken the concept of fatherly protection and responsibility with full force. Only himself, Steve, Peter and although he hated to admit how helpful he was, Bucky. They'd realised within the first night that it was impractical for them all to wait in her room and probably quite overwhelming if she were to wake to a full room, so they took shifts. so currently surrounding Fenya was Tony and Bucky, predominantly because Bucky refused to leave Fenya's side and was willing to sacrifice any sleep to stand by his promise. A sleeping Peter was also standing - or laying - guard. He too had fulled a stubborn front and refused to leave his sister or Bucky, the mix of anxiety for his sister and unfamiliar place he was in made him long for the familiar safety of Bucky's arms. So, much to Tony's frustration, Peter was once again snuggled up on Bucky's lap, fast asleep and snoring lightly. 

"Hey Bucakroo?" Tony called quietly over at the man who hadn't slept in two days yet still sat stoically, watching Fenya's breathing intently. Bucky lifted his head slightly and made brief eye contact, which Tony took as instruction to proceed. " Are they ever gonna...lightened up, to us, me and Steve?" 

Bucky was caught of guard by the mans genuine question, they hadn't been the best at communicating the past two days and it definitely didn't feel like they were on a verge of a big talk, but Bucky hid his surprise and answered. 

"They have a right to be hesitant. They don't know you, they've known me all their lives. But, if you don't spook them, and show them you care, they'll warm to ya." Bucky spoke softly, his eyes unwavering now from the sleeping twins. "They don't know how parents are supposed to be, I'm the only thing that's ever cared about em, you have to prove to them they can trust you."

Tony nodded, it was tough to hear that your own children were scared of you and saw you as a stranger, especially when it was true. But Tony was planning big, big, strides to righting the wrongs of missing the first seven years of his children's lives. 

\- - -

4 hours later, Fenya woke up and fulled the covers away from her and the iv line out her arm and ran to Bucky. That, that was fair, it hurt but it was fair. They had their daughter, and that's what was important. Bruce confirmed that the antibiotics made for Steve worked in this case but over all were too condensed for her small body and likely helped send her to sleep for 2 days, he would start work immediately on building a lighter form of the medicine that wouldn't overwhelm the children's bodies. 

Much to the fancy of everyone around Fenya, the rest of the Avengers had set off on a 8 day mission that morning so they would have a quiet compound the first few days which would be fundamental to the twins feeling safe. 

Eager to get out of the restrictive bed, Fenay asked Bucky to make her the omelettes they'd had one morning whilst on their way to the compound. With Bruce's approval, he wrapped a warm sweater over her mini med bay gown and set off to the kitchen, Tony, Steve (who had been notified the moment his daughter awoke) and Peter in tow. 

They all gathered around the kitchen in their awkward mix match family way and waited for the promised omelettes. Steve and Tony sat in their usual seats, with Fenya and Peter at the opposite end, watching Bucky work around a frying pan curiously. Steve and Tony let their gazes settle on their two children, it was unreal, sitting mere feet away were their children, their twins, although they knew they were seven, in their minds they were only babies, soft and fragile. The image of them wrapped in too big sweaters only added to that, Steve had tried to offer up a smaller jumper that one of Clint's children had left at the compound weeks before when they had visited with their father, but both twins insisted on wearing Bucky's big sweaters. Peter began to grow bored as Bucky mixed the eggs in the pan and his eyes wandered to his fathers, or more specifically the tech in one of his fathers hands. His eyes widened at the sight of the Starkpad and he absentmindedly lent forwards on his stool, leaning over the counter to get a better look. Tony caught onto this, and closing the work files he was fiddling with, offered it up to his son. 

"Here, wanna have a look?" Peter was hesitant to accept but with a nudge from his sister, he reached out and took the rectangle from Tony. 

"Peter, скажи спасибо" (say thank you) Bucky spoke, a paternal stern tone to his voice. 

"Thank you." Peter mumbled, inspecting the new item in his hands carefully. He was familiar with it as he had experimented on wide ranges of tech back in HYDRA to test his intelligence, Fenya had too but had been easily bored by it - often not finding it exciting or challenging - and didn't share in her brothers over excitement. As he had been taught to, Peter began to inspect the Starkpad in detail, which meant all of it. You could say Tony was surprised to see his seven year old son running his small nail down the protective back of his tech and popping it open, but to be, he was more impressed. In a matter of minutes, Peter had the contents of the Starkpad laid out in front of him, all the tiny bolts and pads, all in neat piles and the smile on his face was enough to lighten his fathers moods completely. However, Bucky didn't exactly see it that way..

"Peter!" Turning around with a plate of omelette for Fenya in his hands. "Put that back, now." 

Given the young boy's anxious behaviours since arriving, Steve and Tony were instantly furious with Bucky and expected Peter to burst into fearful tears. They were surprised however when the boy rolled his eyes and mumbled an apology, packing all the parts back into the pad in only a few moments and pushing it back towards Tony. Wow, Tony thought, Bucky really is like a parent to them. It was an adjustment, to say the least. Steve and Tony hadn't seen themselves becoming parents like this but, they were, and they were impatient to fix everything and have a happy family, however much time they knew it'd take. It was hard to see the kids they knew were theirs, barely interact with them and instead see Bucky, a man completely changed to the one Steve used to know, as their parental figure. They were jealous. Jealous and angry, at the years they had missed and the terrible things HYDRA had done, they just wanted to do everything they could to help their children now. "If you like that kinda of stuff, you could have a look 'round my lab sometime?" Tony asked, smiling gently at Peter who had been glaring at Bucky's head ever since he was made to return the piece of tech he was happily investigating. His head perked up at Tony's offer, he didn't say anything at first, instead glancing over at Bucky. "Hey..it's okay bud, you can go see your dad's lab if you like." Bucky suggested, catching the nervous boy's gaze. Peter smiled slightly, looking back at Tony and nodding happily. Tony couldn't help but beam back, grinning at his son and Steve, he was actually making progress! "Wanna see it now?" He suggested, hoping he wouldn't scare Peter off with such a sudden visit. To his delight, the boy nodded again enthusiastically and slid his small body off the high stool he was sat at beside Fen. Tony followed suit and made his way towards the door, Peter skipping after him, seemingly a lot more relaxed now there was a promise of interesting tech to explore. He his excited skipping abruptly as he got to the door Tony was holding open for him, turning around. "Bucky?" The man he addressed turned his head away from the pan in which he was cooking Steve's breakfast and raised an eyebrow at the young boy. Peter just held out one arm and made a grabby hand at Bucky, jutting his bottom lip out slightly, "Coming." Bucky rolled his eyes smiling, Peter was always a clingy child and with the traumas of HYDRA and the trip to the compound, he had only clung harder. "Alright buddy. Steve, can you watch the stove...Fen?" The little girl looked up from the omelette she had been picking at curiously. "Are you okay if I go with Tony and Pete?" She nodded, only paying slight attention to the events going on. Bucky nodded, walking towards Peter, glancing back at Fenya a few times, anxious of leaving her but knowing that out of both twins, she had been dealing with the adjustment far better and would be fine managing a few minutes with her father. Once Peter, Tony and Bucky were out the room, Steve turned from his place at the stove where he was attending to his breakfast and smiled at his daughter. "You like your omelette?" She looked up slightly at him, a conflicted look on her face. "No." "Oh - is there something wrong with it? I can make you something else?" Steve suggested, instantly racking his brain for an idea of what children ate...he didn't imagine she'd appreciate his usual heavy bacon breakfast and kale smoothie. "Tastes different." She grimaced as she held up a bit of broken off omelette and let it drop from her grip once she was done glaring at it, and continued grumbling. "Bucky put sicky stuff in it." "Ah, that'll be Tony's sicky stuff I'm afraid," Steve chuckled. "How about some pancakes." Fenya perked up instantly, pushing her plate far away from her and nodding eagerly. "Let's find some ingredients.."Steve mumbled as he searched kitchen cupboards and fridges for what they might need for their pancake adventure. Soon, he had set out an array of flour, eggs, milk, chocolate chips, syrups, sugars, lemons and a lime that he was curious to discover her reaction to. He poured out the ingredients into a large glass mixing bowl and began to mix it together with a large whisk. "I wanna see!" Fenya declared from her spot at the kitchen island were she was hopping up and down on her stool excitedly. Steve turned around from the mixture, eyes instantly widening at his daughter's dangerous position. He rushed forwards, scooping her up into his arms and picking her up from the high stool, he let out a sigh of relief once she was safe. To his delight, she giggled at the reaction she got from her antics and wasn't fussed by suddenly being held in the arms of a father she'd only known a few days. She made grabby hands towards the messy bowl on the counter, an action Steve realised he would be seeing a lot of, and walked her over to the counter, setting her down beside the bowl. She reached a small hand forwards to take the whisk, her sleeve sliding down her arm dangerously close to the pancake mixture. "Woah - be careful." Steve caught her little arm and began to roll her sleeve up, once he was done he changed to the other arm and repeated. "You knwo we can get you clothes that actually fit, right? You don't have to wear Bucky's stuff." She didn't seem to be listening, as her mischievous mood over took her action. She dipped the hand Steve had finished rolling first into the big bowl and giggled as it emerged coated in gloopy mix. "Oh Sweeite no we don't-" Before Steve could clean her hand or inform her that they did in fact, not, dip their hands into the pancake mixture, she pulled it back and shook it back forwards, splattering beige gloop all over Steve's face. He didn't know how to respond at first, but upon hearing the sweet laugh of his daughter, he decided to go along with it. Scooping a bit of mix into his own hand, he smudged it against her face, halting her laughter and earning a loud shriek, followed but two tiny hands hurling fist fulls of batter back at him, and the return of giggles. He lifted his hands and wiped his eyes clear. Looking down at his daughter, he grinned instantly, she had managed to cover herself in the process of attacking him and now had streaks of mix in her hair and all down her clothes as well as the smudge on her cheek. She stared back at him, a smile on her small face as she held back more laughter, he, no doubt, was far messier. "I'm gonna get you back for that." She shrieked instantly and jumped off the counter, darting behind the kitchen island as Steve took a big scoop of batter into his cupped together hands. He sped after her, trying not to slip in socks on the messy floor, and soon found her curled up under a stool. "Well look who I found." She burst into laughter against and jumped forwards, pushing Steve's outstretched hands towards him. Before he could even register what she was doing, mixture was being thrown from his own hands all down his front. He gasped, shocked by his daughter's quick tactics. She smirked up at him, proud of her success. He gasped again, exaggerating now for her amusement and scooped her up into his arms. He ticked her stomach as she shrieked out and splattered more batter over his face. "Fenya!" Bucky's voice came bursting through room, clearly stressed, with Peter and Tony following after him. Steve and Fenya looked up quickly from their game, confused by the sudden interruption. "Oh..Friday said you were in distress." Fenya giggled, staring back at Bucky and sticking her tongue out. The two men in the doorway seemed to calm down at the reassurance that no one, in fact, was in danger. Tony began to laugh at the sight before him, he knew Steve's playful side but hadn't even thought about how delightful it'd be to see him playing with their kids, yet here he was, covered in pancake batter and holding their daughter who was equally as messy, in his arms. Needless to say, they figured they'd be okay. Once pancake batter was washed out of blonde hair at least.


End file.
